Whatever's Meant to Be, Will Be-Chapter 1-Eternal Happiness, Not
by SpobyAddicts
Summary: The First Chapter of our First fanfiction. Hope you enjoy and please leave reviews :)


It was a Wedding every girl would dream of, but not Spencer Hastings. She was stuck marrying a self centered rich playboy who got everything handed to him on a silver platter. She understood that he didn't want to get married, at least not to her. If they didn't get married though it would mean giving up everything they ever wanted. For her going to law school. For him going to med school. The only reason they were going through with the marriage was because of their parents. Their parents threatened that if they didn't get married to each other, they would be written off for good. Both of them despised each other, but both cared about their careers.  
The day of the wedding cams very slowly, both of them still not wanting to go through with it. Spencer had picked out the perfect dress. A pretty Lavender Vera Wang, it was the perfect dress for a princess. One that she wished she could wear while getting married to someone she actually cared about. The one person she could actually live with without strangling him... But her parents had to ruin her eternal happiness. Her parents didn't care about her feelings, they just cared about the image. The image they needed to keep, after she had started dating Toby. Her parents made her break it off right away and forbid her to ever see him again.  
*Those were the happier times* she thought to herself.  
Around Toby she could be anyone she wanted to be. She could wear no makeup and feel as free as a bird. For the two days they were "together" he took her out to eat at his favorite restaurant, Buffalo Wild Wings. He had talked her into eating with her hands for the first time ever. After that he took her to get ice cream, and made her get an Ice cream cone. He had made her see who she was destined to be. Spencer Hastings the free spirited girl. She wasn't meant to be Spencer Hastings the preppy, perfect girl. The problem stopping her from her destiny was her parents. She wanted to be a lawyer so she could support her and Toby, but if she didn't marry Wren she wouldn't have the money to pursue it. On the last night they were together Toby told her they should run away together. He had saved up 5,000 so they could have a new life. She had wished ever since she turned down the offer that she had accepted it...  
"Spencer, Spencer are you there" It was just like her mother to ruin any ounce of happiness.  
"Yes mom I was just remembering the little bit of happiness that I once had" Spencer snapped at her mom  
"Will you just stop thinking about that rebel Toby Cavanaugh? He's no good for you!" Spencer's mom said back, starting to get madder.  
"Well mom, I can't help it, he was the only ounce of happiness I had In my life and you had to ruin it so you could save your 'perfect' image" Spencer yelled at her mom"  
"Whatever Spencer, this is for you own good, but obviously you can't see that!" Snapped her mother storming out of the room.  
Spencer was left to get dressed in quiet, the thing she never had anymore. Her mother wouldn't leave her alone ever since the night 2 weeks ago when she was photographed with Toby. Her and Toby only met so he could give her good luck and give her a wedding present. The wedding present, the only one that she could ever get that would make her happy. He got her a matching necklace and ring set. The necklace was a 1 carat diamond necklace that had a heart on it. The ring was much more special, it was a 2 carat diamond engagement ring. The ring was fit for a princess. She went home to Wren that night and showed him. At least they could live 'happily'. Wren said that if it meant that much to her she could wear them and he would cover for her. He kept to his word the next day when asked why she had a different engagement ring on. He said that the first one wasn't fit for a princess. Those were the times when she could just kiss Wren! Wren and her had made an agreement over a year ago when they were forced to move in together. They would be friends, nothing more nothing less. It had worked up until now, but who knows what will happen after the wedding day?  
Somehow Spencer had made her way to the alter and was standing across from Wren. She snapped back to reality.  
"Does anyone object to the marriage of Spencer and Wren? If so speak now or forever hold your peace!"  
"We object" Came four voices from the very back of the church. 3 of them she recognized, the fourth she more than recognized.


End file.
